


再见，纽蒙嘉德（一发完）

by Joanna_wch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanna_wch/pseuds/Joanna_wch
Summary: 格林德沃以为自己要死在纽蒙嘉德了，他甚至不知道自己是清醒的时间多，还是昏睡的时间多了。他只能靠着回忆里的那点暖阳、那点温存苟延残喘，是他给他了生的希望，也是他把他关进了死的无尽。新年快到了，但愿今年他们可以一起过。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 6





	再见，纽蒙嘉德（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 是新年的贺文，只不过没有在新年的时候发在ao3。

盖勒特格林德沃又昏过去了。  
守卫们规律性巡查不过是为了检查两件事：格林德沃没有用任何方式选择越狱；他死没死。但是多数的时候他们发现格林德沃都蜷缩在角落里，昏睡成为了常态，最开始魔法部派这一批守卫前往纽蒙嘉德的时候，官员们还害怕会像在美国魔法部那样，守卫被格林德沃说服，魔法部甚至想选一批耳聋守卫，不过由于不现实方案最终只是一种假设。现在看来，他们的顾虑是多余的，格林德沃一言不发，从战败后，一直到被关进监狱里，他始终一言不发。  
已经很多年了。久到，守卫都换了一批又一批，很少有年轻的守卫想在一成不变的纽蒙嘉德待下去，一开始兴奋地前来着急地看看昔日的魔王，时间一长就会耐不住寂寞和无趣，申请返回。守卫的人数也越来越少，戒备逐渐松弛，但是本来这帮守卫就是些无用的存在，毕竟纽蒙嘉德已有强大魔法保护，再加上战败后魔法部要求邓布利多专门用魔法封锁了这座监狱，这是一座死城，没有时间，没有生命。  
格林德沃只在最开始刚进监狱的时候感觉到过痛苦，或许这种痛更多的来源于心脏，而不是躯体被寒冷和饥饿折磨的痛苦，睁开眼看见的会是灰色的监狱，一瞬间提醒自己的处境，一切的失败；闭上眼却会看见红发巫师冷漠的眼神，看见他坚定地举起魔杖，那双陌生而美丽的蓝色双眸一次次撞入心脏，宛若利刃一点点割开格林德沃的心脏。  
他不认识他了。他早该料到了，他们中间隔着万丈深渊，而自己是那个用血和尸体阻隔一切的那个人。  
格林德沃让自己忘记了疼痛，用大脑封锁术，就好像是在冥想盆里，只不过是在自己的脑海里，记忆是跳跃的，一会儿他还在高雅的会议室里指点江山，一会儿他就回到了阳光明媚的山谷里，站在柔软的草地上，不远处是一抹模糊的红发，一会儿又回到夜色，他站在阳台上彻夜难眠，烟雾缭绕上升……  
他不明白，明明自己在纽蒙嘉德度过了那么多的时光，在欧洲各处游说，经历算起来应该算是非常丰富了，但是当他想沉浸在成功与光辉的记忆里，忘记当下的痛苦时，他却想不起来了，回到记忆里的每一次都会想起阿不思邓布利多。第一次见到他，最后一次见到他，报纸上读到的他，每次想起痛苦和甜蜜就一同注入心脏，这么多年，从分离的那个夜晚算起，格林德沃并不是没有想过联系，并不是没有想过把爱人拉到身边，离开那操蛋无能的魔法部，来到自己身边，他愿意改变，只要邓布利多在身边，他们会一起更强，会赢得胜利，而不是这样。  
他记得是他们第一次小范围革命成功的那一年冬天，在德姆斯特朗附近，圣徒的数量显著地增加，他们赶走了那个范围的麻瓜，巫师走出房屋，穿着巫师袍，大胆地在阳光下拿出魔杖，兴奋地变换魔法，格林德沃的主张一下子就激起了当地巫师的共鸣。  
夜色降临，他们回到在小镇的据点，庆祝已经在临近凌晨的时候渐渐小声，格林德沃却站在房间的阳台上，迟迟无法入眠，一杯又一杯红酒下肚，他却在寒冷中越发清醒：这本是该和阿不思一起奋斗来的成果，此时应该有阿不思在身边和自己共饮一起欢庆，他会紧紧抱住爱人亲吻他，会在雪地里不顾寒冷和阿不思共舞，他们的理想在此时开始变成现实了，年少的梦一点点着笔成型，不久之后，巫师的各类报纸就会报道他们成功的革命，他会坐在沙发上，念给阿不思听。  
但他不在，格林德沃孤独地站在雪天里，雪花悄声落在他头顶，远方钟声响起，穿过寂静地夜。格林德沃才突然响起，今天是新年。他摸了摸左胸口的血誓，冬夜里血誓却是温暖的，两滴血液的力量都装在小小的银器里，格林德沃知道，这又会是没有邓布利多的一年，在过去的无数岁月里，他用事业和杀戮让自己忘记初心的伙伴，用血色和暴力过于用力地专注于巫师的自由，用着深奥的黑魔法却尝试忘记年少时一个个彻夜不眠研究魔法的夜晚。  
但他不会轻易放弃把阿不思拉回身边，他需要他，他要利用他，邓布利多智慧看透人心，格林德沃告诉自己，和阿不思共事的话，胜利可以来的更有效率，没有谁能阻挡他们，和邓布利多一起是为了“更伟大的利益”。  
但他不告诉自己，他想他，他爱他。  
格林德沃凭空变出了一张羊皮纸，走回房间，坐在办公桌前，开始写信，寒冷让他的手微微颤抖，雪花融化进他黑色的大衣，他写给邓布利多，用公事公办的语气向他汇报革命的胜利，向他描绘巫师被解放后的快乐。在信的最后，写上“新年快乐。为了更伟大的利益。”格林德沃招来一只相貌平平的猫头鹰，把信系在它的脚上，看着它向窗外飞去，消失在夜幕里。  
格林德沃等了很多天，猫头鹰甚至都回来了，他记得这只猫头鹰头顶的斑点，但是没有，没有回信。  
逐渐的，他不再期待，他甚至有些忘记自己写了些什么，不过不重要了。他想，邓布利多的不回复，也许也是一种回复。  
想到这里，躺在监狱地上的格林德沃嘴角微微上扬，幅度小到难以察觉，那是一种嘲讽又倔强的笑。  
他每年都写，每当新年的钟声敲响时，当圣徒在欢庆又是一年胜利的时候，他一个人在卧室里，拿出羊皮纸写信，他知道，这又会是一份石沉大海的信，邓布利多日理万机，霍格沃茨的事务可是很着急的很重要的，他周围可是有一群没救了的学生，需要圣人关心，而他格林德沃的一份信，又能有什么影响呢。但是他年年都写，他不再期待回信，他只是单纯想写，想告诉曾经的爱人，新的一年到了，而你还没有回到我身边。  
许多年过去了，他忘记了时间，时间在监狱的墙壁上留下了丑陋的痕迹，他不再写信了，因为他被彻底遗弃了，被丢进纽蒙嘉德的监狱，和墙壁的石灰一起腐烂，他嘲讽自己：这就是阿不思给自己过去无数年的新年祝福的唯一回应了，格林德沃想放声大笑，想把心脏咳出来，爱令他窒息。

“He doesn’t kiss me on the mouth anymore.  
‘Cause it’s more intimate than he thinks we should get.  
He doesn’t look me in the eyes anymore.  
When I wake up all alone,  
And I’m thinking of your skin.  
I remember what you told me:  
Said that we’re not lovers, we’re just strangers.  
With the same damn hunger,  
To be touched to be loved to feel anything at all.  
We’re not lovers, we’re just strangers.”

霍格沃茨。  
邓布利多年年都收到他的来信，新年夜，总有一只猫头鹰敲响他的窗户，他颤抖着取下熟悉而陌生的来信，反复地读，来回摩挲落款的花体姓名。他把信件整理好，穿着睡袍，夜已经很深了，庆祝的声音已经淹没在夜色的寂静里了，他孤独一人，走出房间，走进空荡荡的走廊，在一面墙前停下脚步，闭上眼睛，手里拿着那封信。墙面变成了一扇门，他推门走进，里面整洁地摆放着各种东西，书籍，笔记，银器，甚至还有个死亡圣器的标志，邓布利多打开一个箱子，把信平整地放进去，关上箱子。过了一会儿，却又重新打开箱子，把里面厚厚一沓信件全部拿出来，拿起最久远的那一封信。坐在突然出现在身后的舒适沙发上，开始重读。  
读完他环顾四周，他把与格林德沃相关的记忆全都锁在这里了。  
他一次次拿出漂亮精致的羊皮纸想要写信，却在下笔的前一秒停住，墨水一滴滴落在洁白的纸张上，像黑色的泪水，他害怕起来，想起了阿不服思的愤怒，想起了阿里安娜的泪水，这小滴黑色的墨水慢慢变成一个黑洞，把自己吞噬。他想写，他想回复，但他不能，这一封封信早晚会击垮自己的底线，会践踏过正义黑白的界限。邓布利多害怕，他的爱会决堤。  
后来的每一年，他都回到这里，但是，1945年之后，就再也没有来信了。他心知肚明的，关进监狱滴格林德沃也写不了信了，但是邓布利多还是无谓地期待，还是会走进那个私密的房间，去叩问自己的内心。  
千禧年到了，去年很糟糕的一年，火焰杯和三强争霸赛后伏地魔重生了，邓布利多早就料到，这一天早晚会到来，但是学生因此而牺牲，却是他没有想到的。凤凰社最快的速度组建起来，但是不够，远远不够。上一次伏地魔的杀戮让凤凰社的许多成员都牺牲了。魔法部的消极态度，舆论的贬低言论，危机四伏。  
邓布利多时常觉得，是自己一个人在支撑一切，他自认为他不是圣人，但周围的人都说他是圣人，都是那样的信任他。但邓布利多也有想过推卸，想过回避，就像他面对格林德沃那样，不过，这是不同的。他可以面对伏地魔，有能力，有勇气，只是，他也会累。伏地魔复活的几个小时之内，他就有条不紊地组织凤凰社的成立，就派遣海格去号召巨人，就在魔法部安插了间谍，就让斯内普重返灰色地带。但是，开学以后，他却慢慢意识到，魔法部的恶心已经越来越过分，不再是局限在报纸和舆论上了，“他们早晚害死自己”，阿不思无数次告诉自己，你有什么办法能叫醒一个装睡的人呢？  
凤凰社的实力是不够的，他自己心里明白，没有魔法部的支持，这就像是一个中间地带，一张照片就装下的人数远远不足以改变命运，光是保护哈利就会需要不少保镖。他们需要更强更强大的盟友。  
邓布利多在新年夜又走进了那个房间，他抱住那个箱子，蓝色的眼眸慢慢蒙上了一层薄雾，孤独和寂寞还有无助像海浪，没过心脏。忽然，一张空白的信飘到了他手边。“你也觉得我需要这么做吗？这是没有回头路的事啊。”阿不思抬起头，向房间中间的空虚说到。  
他开始写，写了好多，一张张纸竟然叠了起来，他写了现在的时局，写了他的打算，写了他需要新的盟友。最后，他用魔杖给信件上施了魔法，写满文字地信汇聚在一起变成了一粒光，悬在空中，“去吧”，阿不思手在空中一挥，光斑就消失了。  
纽蒙嘉德要迎来第一缕曙光了。

格林德沃忘记时间了，他不想睁开眼睛看自己，他无法忍受自己狼狈的模样。但是他知道应该是冬天了，寒冷的触角开始更猛烈地刺激他的每一根神经，他尝试用无杖魔法给自己温暖，但是邓布利多的魔咒太严密了，任何一种魔法都无法产生。  
“让我在这个冬夜冷死吧。”格林德沃不想再忍受了，他受够了，没有魔法的世界对于魔王来说就是最可怕的折磨了，没有爱没有希望没有时间，纽蒙嘉德的光辉岁月在冰天雪地里埋进土里，唯一记得的人却被困在自己建造的堡垒里了。  
不知是梦还是现实，他感觉有光钻进了心脏，是温暖。“出去。”格林德沃在脑中命令道，他不允许有不速之客进入自己的脑子，即使是在自己最痛苦的时候也不可以。但是那光，没有离开，它越变越亮，然后破碎开来，让格林德沃全身都被温暖环绕了，他感觉到自己开始下坠，失重感淹没了自己，遥远而熟悉的声音在耳边响起，“新年快乐——千禧年到了——盖勒特”。  
是阿不思邓布利多的信。等了数不清的年华，他等来了，忧郁的声音里，他了解了爱人在经历什么，孤独地承担着什么。他听出了“我需要你”的言外之意，格林德沃知道，这是为了魔法世界那可恶的正义与和谐，他圣洁的爱人为了该死的正义要来利用自己了，他懂。  
利用我也好，欺骗我也好，拉拢我也好，只要别让我在这里瓦解，在这里腐烂，就好。  
最开始听到一声声巨响的时候他以为是脑中的幻觉，一定是头太痛了的原因。但是巨响不断地刺激耳膜，地面的震动越发明显，最后的一声巨响伴随着监狱房门的炸裂，细碎的残渣抛掷到格林德沃脚边。  
盖勒特格林德沃醒来了。他很久没有醒来了，他甚至以为自己还在梦里，直到他在模糊中看见了眼前破碎的砖瓦残渣，他努力把眼睛睁开睁到最大，冰冷的地面让他微微颤抖，全身上下的每一处肌肤却都是疼痛的知觉，在尖叫，在哭诉。  
然后，一双温暖的手拂上了格林德沃的脸，是一双苍老的手，轻轻地抚摸过格林德沃的脸颊。  
“新年快乐，盖勒特。我们需要快点走，时间不多。”邓布利多熟悉而陌生地声音传入耳朵，格林德沃直视着久违的爱人，伸出手握住他苍老的手，浅浅的笑意落在了眼角。  
像是瓷器摔在地上的声音一样，空间扭曲，时间错乱，他们幻影移形了，仿佛什么都没有发生过，离开雪山，去往温暖的新年。  
再见了，纽蒙嘉德。


End file.
